Robert Jefferson
Robert Jefferson is father of Rowley Jefferson, and the husband of Ms. Jefferson. He is one of the wealthiest people in Greg's neighborhood, as well as the least respected in his neighborhood. In the movie, he is played by Alf Humphreys. In Dog Days, Robert takes a close interest in sports, such as tennis and golf. Personality Robert is very shrill, fussy, paranoid, temperamental, rude, shallow, emotional, insecure, greedy, arrogant and corrupt, yet unlike Frank, he shows none of these qualities to his son. He won't let Rowley play any video games with the slightest bit of violence or fighting in it. He is extremely rude and cannot accept criticism, as seen in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, where he can simply banish people from his country club for eternity simply for giving constructive criticism about him or his property. Appearance Greg depicts Mr. Jefferson with an afro-style hair, black shirt, and long pants. There has been an illustration of him in pajamas, but this was only shown in Dog Days. Relationships Rowley Jefferson Overall, Rowley and Robert have a close relationship, but this is not shown very clearly until the fourth book, where they share many common hobbies such as tennis. Robert is very protective of his son and won't let anything harm or influence him in any way, which is why Robert does not like Greg very much. Greg Heffley Greg and Robert have a very complicated relationship. Although Greg is the best friend of his son, he sees Greg as a terrible influence to Rowley's timid behavior, and does not like the fact that Greg manipulates Rowley to do whatever he wants at Rowley's expense. Robert is very cautious when he lets Greg use his equipment, because like the relationship between Frank Heffley and Rowley, he thinks Greg will ruin his property, such as the Country Club. He sees Greg as a bad influence for several reasons. Examples include Greg's haunted house scam in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, insulting him by calling him a woman at dinner while trying a "secret language" during a flashback and mocking his father on his birthday during the events of Rodrick Rules. Mrs. Jefferson Overall, Robert and his wife have a very good relationship. They are extremely over-protective of Rowley and anything related to them, and will not let any influence defame them since they do not accept any criticism from people they dislike. They have a good relationship in the sense that they baby Rowley, giving him anything he wants in his life, similarly to Manny Heffley getting spoiled by his mother. This is ironic as Frank does not spoil Manny. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Articles in need of clean up Category:Articles in need of images Category:The Jefferson Family Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-it Yourself Book Category:Antagonists